


Normal

by obsessivemuch



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Experimental, F/M, Family, New Year's Resolutions 2005, POV Male Character, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Klaus wants is normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

Klaus doesn't know when this all started ( _that's a lie he tells Violet but can't actually tell himself_ ), but he accepts it for what it is ( _love_ ) even as he presses Violet against the glass shower door and fucks her until she cries out softly ( _whether from pleasure or pain he doesn't know and doesn't ask_ ). He loves the sight of her when she's losing control, a release she's denied herself for so long ( _will she ever shatter into a million pieces, but she hasn't broken yet and he doesn't think his love will do it either_ ). Unlike most sixteen-year-olds his age, he is disciplined enough ( _frightened that she will leave him like their parents did_ ) to wait until she has climaxed ( _her fingers leave bruises on his waist as she tries to pull him deeper into her_ ) before he lets go and finds his own rhythm. From his reading on the subject, Klaus knows the term "la petite mort" ( _and understands it better than he ever thought he would when he masturbated in silence_ ) and succumbs to that little death when Violet rains kisses on his shoulder and his neck ( _if he has to die, he knows that dying in her arms is his only option now; all other deaths suffer in comparison_ ). In the end, all that's left is Klaus swimming back up to consciousness to find Violet's dark eyes watching him with scientific interest ( _like he's some kind of experiment or something_ ). He wants to kiss away her curiosity, but she turns her head modestly with an expectant expression ( _he can't help but think he's doing something wrong when she acts moody_ ). He doesn't protest, just slides his penis out of her body and starts to sort their clothes ( _she hates when he speaks before they're dressed_ ).

After he finishes dressing, his eyes travel up what he can still see of Violet's figure ( _both woman and girl in one package and he can feel a familiar adrenaline rushing through his veins_ ). The harsh light of the bathroom gives her pale skin a translucent quality ( _like the pearls their mother used to wear_ ). Klaus can't remember the city they're in, but he burns the image of the fleeting moment into this brain ( _a memory as precious as Sunny's first step_ ) and files it away with other memories in identical hotel bathrooms. He stopped counting hotels months ago, but he still counts the number of times he's fucked her senseless ( _made love_ ) because he can't stop ( _believing that she reciprocates his feelings_ ).

Hotel bathrooms are the only places they can be who they are ( _two horny teenagers_ ) because there is always Sunny to think of, Sunny, who sleeps peacefully behind the closed door ( _Violet cried when he suggested an adjoining room so he never brought it up again_ ). There are some perks to being rich as they learned when Violet turned eighteen ( _hungry and deprived for so long, they never said anything about money being unimportant again_ ), and one of the benefits was the fact that they could live in a hotel room for the rest of their lives if they wanted to ( _not that they wanted to, but they moved around the country with bodyguards because they still expected one of their many enemies to show up on their doorstep one day_ ).

Violet believes they will never be safe ( _he doesn't disagree_ ) and insists that they continue moving from place to place, living day to day and never discussing the future ( _he wonders if she fears the changes that might happen when they settle down in a real home_ ). A part of him is afraid ( _terrified_ ) at the thought that they will never be safe, but Klaus is rational enough to know that he will have to try to change her mind soon ( _he marshals his arguments carefully - Sunny needs school and kids her own age no matter how precocious she is_ ). Violet won't appreciate the manipulation ( _it won't be one of his proudest moments either_ ), but she'll give in because she still feels guilty for everything Sunny has gone through in her short life ( _he curses the day his parents instilled that burdensome duty on her fragile shoulders_ ). He can't imagine a normal life anymore ( _but he wants it almost as much as he wants to see Violet squirming underneath him on sheets, her dark hair spread across the pillow as she moans with pleasure_ ) yet it seems important to give Sunny that sense of being normal ( _he had 12 years and Violet had 14 – it's only fair, not that he really knows what fair is anymore_ ). He wants Sunny to have friends she can trust ( _at least one of the Baudelaires can have that_ ), a good education, and a room of her own ( _a yard would be nice even if they all hate the outdoors_ ). Safety can be bought ( _men with guns and dogs and electric fences_ ) and normal will follow ( _he has to believe that if he wants to keep his dreams_ ).

Klaus barely notices when Violet slips out of the room ( _normal is the only dream he loses himself in that doesn't involve Violet_ ), but he hears her quiet humming in the other room and emerges to find her checking on Sunny for the hundredth time that day ( _she's the only mother Sunny knows and a better one that she gives herself credit for_ ). He sits on the edge of the large bed, oddly soothed by the sight of Violet fussing ( _reminding him of the day that Fiona betrayed him with a kiss_ ).

It's almost normal again when she turns and rewards him with a smile ( _the lovely, ethereal smile that warms his insides and chases all his dark thoughts away_ ). Her moods might change in a heartbeat ( _the heart that beats too fast for her_ ), but she takes his hand without a second thought and kisses his forehead ( _not as a sister or a mother, as a lover_ ). She asks a question with her eyes and he answers by standing up and untying the ribbon in her hair ( _he barely thinks about her inventions when her hair cascades down her shoulders_ ). Sometimes, crawling into the hotel bed with her is his favorite part of his day ( _she curls up next to him and falls asleep quickly as though he's the last safe place she knows_ ).

He watches her sleep ( _hoping she doesn't dream of their childhood_ ) and remembers the day everything changed _(he never wanted to be the person who was happy to identify a body until the day he saw the tattoo of an eye on a bare ankle_ ). Olaf's death was a surprise with an unseen snowball effect ( _they can't relax completely_ ), but he still feels Violet collapsing in his arms ( _crying – Violet rarely cried and then she cried that whole week_ ) as Mr. Poe ( _coughing_ ) took Sunny out for ice cream ( _ice cream was still too soft but he never did make a good guardian_ ). Klaus drew a hot bath for Violet ( _trying helplessly to soothe and comfort her_ ), but the water turned cold before she could use it ( _Violet pressed her naked skin against his body and begged him to make her feel, to prove it wasn't a dream_ ). He remembers making love to her on the cold tile floor ( _both of them hesitant and fumbling – he wanted to cry when she yelped in pain as his erection pierced her hymen_ ) and the way her eyes shone with trust as they shared their first times ( _he wouldn't have given it to anyone else and he thinks she agreed_ ). The second time was different ( _less love, more need_ ), fucking her against the bathroom door as her nails scraped his back, and now he's bound to her completely ( _bonds of love and lust and blood_ ). Pressing a drowsy kiss into her neck, he knows he wouldn't have it any other way ( _is there any other way_ ) because normal ( _that dream he chases so hard_ ) includes loving Violet with his heart ( _and mind and body_ ).


End file.
